1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mounting device, and particularly to a mounting device used for buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical products usually comprise a plurality of buttons on a shell thereof. And usually, the buttons are mounted one by one on the product manually. However, when a product having a large number of buttons is assembled, efficiency of manual assembly is too low.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.